Hidden Secret
by Narch
Summary: Gwen had unexpectedly found something, she was not supposing to find. Whiled Ben had been away from the public eyes. He returned after a year with a relation of his own.


**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Ben 10 Alien force.**

**Forewords:** Okay, First of all, I don't Like Gwen and Kevin as in romantic interest. Ben And Gwen.. um, they are cousins, so I'm not really sure either if I want to write a Romantic story about them. However, hey... I understand Ben and Julie, and yes I understand those that make alien force wanted to give Kevin a second chance, but dude! I rather like him as a villain, and making Gwen's fall for Bad guy type is just.. bad... making her swallow... Not to mention he did try to kill them...

Making this story because of a request – A challenge... Yes, if you have something in mind, mail me!

There will be one or two OC... However, When in come to Pairing, Romantic pairing, Trust me, it will not be Bevin- that's for sure...

And when it comes to platonic pair ( Not Romantic interest ) everything can happen.

Oh, I had research first, because I'm not really a Ben 10 fan... Correct me if you most.

Now to the story!

* * *

**Summary**: This story starts before Alien Force and after the last session of the real Ben 10, but it's an Alternative Universe. Gwen had discovered something she is not supposed to. Now the problem, would she keep it as a secret or would she tell Ben about it?

* * *

**Hidden Secret**

**

* * *

**

**Prelude – Hidden Secret **

Chapter I

Gwen was sitting at the edge of her bed, looking at pictures of her and her cousin with grandpa.

It had been nearly a year, since she helped her cousin beat Negative 10. Before that, she had even gone to space with him to help him find Azmuth, the creator of the Omnitrix. As the nostalgic memories flashed in her head, she somehow secretly wished that her cousin had decided to keep the Omnitrix. Gwen perfectly understood the problem of keeping wearing it. The secret they had kept for four summers had been compromised with the last battle, where Vilgax had been destroyed in an explosion in the sub-way by the gas-lack.

There was a lot in her mind. After all she had not yet seen the cousin of hers since that fateful day where Ben decided, he had enough of all the public notification as a super-hero. The true villains had gone hiding, and he soon became a celebrity, not to mention all the fan-girls out there, hungry to get near him, just to claim the social ladder or to get a small piece of his fame, even women way too old for him tried.

Few months later it was finally decided to go hiding from the public eyes, that day, she and her grandpa successfully helped him take the Omnitrix off (with luck). Now the summer is closing by. And she wondered how long her cousin will be hiding, or that she ever will see him again.

She had changed since he and grandpa last saw her, her hair was longer. And she had grown up to be a rather beautiful girl, if she could trust the guys in school, who was hitting at her.

However, there something, she desperately needed to know, something her own parents, her aunt and uncle had been hiding from her. Maybe they were even hiding from Ben. She had tried unsuccessfully to contact her grandpa for help, simply to come to a dead end, since he was too busy. Gwen knew it could only be Plumber business.

As she discreetly placed the picture at the table, she rose from the bed and lifted the madras, where she had hidden a box. The box had a dairy and a document she had duplicated from the hospital. She accidentally acquired the document from the family doctor. It was about Ben and not her. Why she copied it in the first place, she had a difficulty understanding? However, she was glad she did.

The Dairy itself, she had acquired from her Aunt Sandra. It was disturbing and yet it made her awfully pleased. Trying to comprehend her happiness and yet her cousin despondency, if he knew the truth... (If it's the truth). If she ever told him the truth, she might send Ben to a life of misery.

Meanwhile...

The Elementary school was finally over for the young teen. The brown-haired teen Ben Tennyson had just arrived back. His parent had decided to send him to a private school for the year, to finish his last grade.

After summer, he was going to the same high-school as his cousin. He knew they had become closer for the last four years, but he had not seen her for nearly a year. Not even sure if she could recognize him anymore, or that he could recognize her for the matter-of-fact.

Gwen had eventually become a close friend, a best friend to him. He loved his cousin, he loved his family, the time apart had made him realize that his family meant a lot to him. If he could have turned back the time and change one thing; It would be him acting nicer toward his cousin at their road-trip. However, he was just a kid back then...

He wanted to go and visit Gwen, but something was holding him back. The fear of not being recognized? It could also be the idea that he had tried to avoid them. Why he did what he did, was the fear of being recognized as Ben Ten?

Ben entered the house and was soon greeted by his parents, the joyful reunion made him smile, something was missing though, Gwen, Grandpa, and his Aunt and Uncle.

"Hey Sandra and Carl" He greeted after the hugs had been subsided.

"Ben, You could at least have called us... We know the school had phones you can use" Sandra told him. It was clear she was disappointed at the young-boy that had now grown up to be a rather Handsome young-teen, probably going to be one of the popular guys in high-school.

Ben shrugged and gazed at his parents, " Well, I was just afraid my roommate would recognize me, and then it would all had been in vain..." Ben apologized, but he still wondered where his cousin and her parents were. Not to mention his grandpa. However, he decide to let it go.

After he had told his parents about his days at the private school, he walked to his room.

He knew, he needed to resettle and by that, he needed to try out to be a goal-keeper for the high-school soccer team. After that he will see how his favorite cousin was doing and how she had been, since he left.

The problem was the fear of seeing her again. He was trilled at yet he was afraid to see her. He did promise to write her letters and call her, but as immature as he was, he avoided it. The rumors that girl could hold a grudge, and the grudge was growing did send shivers to his bones. Not to mention he could hardly defend himself, since his cousin knew magic...

And there something else he needed to tell his cousin, something he never realized or understood before now. If he could just find out how to explain it to her, without ruining what they had, What they had built up, if it had not been destroyed already by his absent.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Well hope is a Good start, you might wonder was the big secret is... but that's the plot :)

reviews if you like.


End file.
